A. Field of the Invention
This relates to clothing needs for an autistic child. Autistic children have special needs with regard to clothing and need to remain in their clothing. It is not unusual for an autistic child to want to break free of the clothing. Unfortunately, when that happens the caretaker has great difficulty in getting the clothing back on and ensuring that the clothing remains clean.
B. Prior Art
There are other patent references for protective clothing for elderly or inform patients not only autistic children but also adults. A representative example of this is Holyfield U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,312. Another example is Royal U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,918.
The present application uses a unique securing system at the top of the back of the neck area in order to ensure that the child remains in the clothing and therefore is different from the previously mentioned prior art.